Naruto of The Illusion
by jCOOLn
Summary: The Uchiha got the sage's eyes, the senju got the sage's body, and the uzumaki got the sage's chakra, and ability to split their souls and turn the small part of their souls into powerful weapons. Now naruto is the last of the Uzumaki clan, and has unlocked his spirit weapon the, Kyoka Suigetsu, and with his special chakra he has the ability to use his clans kido spells. harem.


(I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha, or Bleach.)

(I will be making up my own kido, but will probably use a few already existing ones.)

(This will be a large harem, more than likely god like Naruto, and there will be lemons. If you do not like any of these things, then do not read.)

(I will be making up the abilities of the bankai that I believe Aizen would have gotten, if he had unlocked/used it.)

The sage of six paths was known as many things. He was called a god, messiah, demon slayer, and much more. He was called these things, because he was able to defeat the great jubi, a demon with ten tails hell bent on destroying the world. He was able to do this because of three things.

The first thing he had that other people did not was special eyes. His eyes were known as the Rinnegan, and they gave him many amazing abilities. The second was his body, which was stronger, faster, and just better than anyone has ever had before. The final reason was because of his third ability. He could manifest special weapons to aid him in battle. Using all three of these abilities, he was able to defeat the great demon, and then sealed it within his own body giving him even more god like powers.

Eventually he settled down and had three children. The first one, his oldest son, would later go on to become the founder of the Uchiha clan. He was given his fathers 'eyes' which would be passed on threw out the generations. The second child, his middle son, would later go on to found the Senju clan. They were given the 'body' of the sage, and that gift would be passed on through the Senju clan, although it would not be as noticed as the older brother's eyes would. The third child, the last son of the sage, would later go on to form the Uzumaki clan. He was given his father's ability to manifest 'spiritual weapons' like the sage, and this ability would be passed on threw out the Uzumaki clan.

The brothers were all different. The oldest brother believed that piece could only be achieved through force, while the middle son believed that there would come a time when all people would understand each other, and that would lead to an everlasting piece. The youngest son did not believe in peace, and said that it was impossible, because it was simple not in human nature to help others when they are in need. He believed that his father was foolish, along with his brothers, and told them that only the strong survived, and that the weak only lived when the strong protected them, but that to weaken them.

Eventually the sage of six paths chose his middle son to be his successor. The oldest brother attacked his younger brother instantly, believing that he had been cheated somehow, but the youngest brother told them that he would have no part in their stupid beliefs, and left.

Over the generations the Senju and Uchiha constantly clashed weakening themselves, and destroying the land around them. The Uzumaki clan flourished, and even created their own island nation, using the power of one of their members, whose weapon gave them control over the earth.

The Uzumaki clan never helped either of their respective 'family' members out, an always told them that it was their own mess to deal with, not theirs. Eventually the Uzumaki clan became the most powerful force in the elemental nations, not even the newly formed elemental nations could defeat them.

They did allow one of their members, Mito Uzumaki, to marry the head of the Senju clan, but only after putting a seal on her that made it impossible for her to pass on the Uzumaki clan's bloodline. They did not know if it was just a ploy for the Senju clan to gain power, or if Hashirama Senju honestly loved her, but they were not going to take the chance.

They did not help no one in the first, second, or the third shinobi war, and did not even ask for assistance when Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, and some of the smaller nations attacked, and destroyed them. They did though allow one of their members, Kushina Uzumaki, to become the host of the nine tailed fox, since Mito was on her death bed. They knew of the giant attack that was coming for them, and also knew they were not going to survive it, although they were sure they would be able to take most of the enemy down with them.

They did in fact do just that. The battle of Uzu became a legend. The Uzumaki clans, a clan of one thousand true blooded members, were able to destroy eighty percent of the allied forces that attacked them. After the battle of Uzu, the third great shinobi war was undoubtedly over as the allied forces armies were all but gone. Konoha accepted their surrender, and the war was over, but everyone was talking about the most feared clan in the world, the Uzumaki clan. Even to this day the allied forces wish they had never attacked the neutral force, but they believed it would be an easy win, but it ended up being the reason they lost.

After that Mito and Kushina were both treated with even more respect and awww. The title 'jinchuriki' was a title, and position of honor, and was believed only people from a clan as powerful as the Uzumaki clan would be able to protect them from such a fearful beast.

Eventually Mito died, and Kushina married the Yodaime Hokage. It was really funny when 'HE' changed his name to Uzumaki instead of her changing her name to Namikaze. Soon everyone found out that Kushina was pregnant, and they all happy that the Uzumaki clan would be reborn in Konoha, making them without a doubt the most powerful village in the world.

After nine months, a masked man attacked the village, and kidnapped the child of the Yodaime, and the head of the Uzumaki clan, Kushina Uzumaki, only for Minato to find out that it was a trick to grab Kushina, and escape. Once Minato figured this out, he placed Naruto in a safe place, and went out to confront the man that had kidnapped his wife. He was distraught when he found out that the man had been able to remove the nine tailed fox from his wife, and was now using it to destroy the village.

After saving the village from a tailed beast ball, courtesy of the nine tailed fox, he left to fight the man that had caused off of their current problems. After a quick fight, the man lost, an arm, control of the nine tailed fox, and was forced to retreat.

It nearly killed him to see his dead wife, but he persevered knowing that he had to stand strong for the good of the village. He quickly used his 'flying thunder god technique' to appear in front of the nine tailed fox. After he did this, he used a 'summoning technique' to summon the boss toad of the toad clan. He thought about making Naruto a jinchuriki, but knew that his special chakra that all Uzumaki had that allowed them to use special techniques, and his 'soul weapon' that he would develop on his eighth birthday, would be more than enough to protect him from whatever the future had in store.

Knowing all of these things, Minato went through a few hand seal and summoned the death god. Once the death god showed up, he had it seal the nine tailed fox within sub space, for one hundred years in exchange for his own soul. The death god agreed, and flung the nine tailed fox into a random subspace, and then used a spiral seal to hold hit there for the next one hundred years. After that the death god reached in, and ripped out Minato's soul not to gently either. After he claimed his reward the death god faded from reality, and allowed the dead kage to fall to the ground dead as a door knob.

Many mourned the passing of their beloved Yodaime Hokage, as well as all of the people who did in the kyubi's attack. They quickly went home to spend time with their friend, families, or lover. The old kage had another thing on his mind though, and made a quick decision on what to do with the child in his arms. The child was named Naruto Uzumaki, and he would be raised by the Saritobi clan, so that the other clans did not fight over who got him, since he was Hokage there was nothing they could do about his decision.

(Twelve years later)

Naruto had been raised in the Saritobi clan since the day he had been born. He was a happy kid who loved to play, and have a good time. Hiruzen almost wishes he had not introduced Naruto to ninja training until a little while longer, but he wanted Naruto to be able to defend himself so he began his ninja training at the age of six. He started out with the basics of all ninja arts, except genjutsu, and medical ninjutsu, because his chakra reserves were far too large for such ninja skills.

Naruto was a natural born prodigy. He easily was able to grasp anything he was taught. It only took him a week to learn all of the chakra control exercises, up until he got to water walking. After he master water walking Hiruzen had Asuma start to give him wind manipulation training, but he was even learning that with ease.

Hiruzen taught Naruto the rough fist, which was a powerful close range fighting style, since he was sure Naruto would be using some type of weapon, as soon as his 'soul weapon' activated on is eight birthday. Naruto was able to memorize the stances, and practiced them every day, and Hiruzen was sure he would continue to do this until he could use the style like it was a second nature.

His ninjutsu was good, and Hiruzen taught him some non-elemental jutsu, while Asuma taught him some useful wind ninjutsu. Naruto's favorite jutsu were the 'flying shallow technique', and all of the 'shadow techniques', such as the 'shadow clone' and the other shadow techniques. He also liked the hair manipulation jutsu because he could use them without hand sign.

Naruto made regular stops by his home, the Uzumaki clan compound, and started to read through the special techniques that only Uzumaki could use. The techniques were called kido spells, and were made possible thanks to the special chakra that all Uzumaki members could use. The spell varied, but they could be used for almost everything. They could be used to make elemental attacks, barriers, and so much more. Naruto did not know even a small portion of the spells, as he chose to learn how to master the special chakra, so he did not have to recite the spells, instead of learning how to recite a bunch or complicated spells. He did make it a point to learn a couple spells from each category though, to make sure he was ready for almost everything.

On his eight birthday his 'soul weapon' made its self-known. On his eight birthday Naruto was enveloped in a bright light that lasted a couple of seconds. After the light faded, a sword could be seen with a light blue handle and a matching sheath. The shape of cross guard is hexagonal and, it has white flower like patterns on it. The two sides of the guard are longer than the other four. A long and humble Katana sword in most peoples opinion, but Naruto though it was the most beautiful sword he had ever seen.

After that day, Naruto spent most of his time learning how to master his sword, and used his clones to learn everything else. He used them to master his wind release, and also had them start to learn fire release. He used them to master his kido spell, and how to use them without spell incantations. Basically Naruto used the shadow clones to master almost everything, but he did his own physical training, as well as katana training. He was determined to master using his sword, and devoted all of his time training, causing him to not have many friends.

The only people Naruto could honestly say was his friends were Hinata Hyuga, who he helped train, Saritobi Hiruzen, the Hokage, Asuma Saritobi, his friend and teacher, Yugao Uzuki, a woman who he spared with all the time to increase his skills with his sword, and later became close friends with, and a woman by the name of Anko Mitarashi, who he met in the forest of death, and promised to buy her dango whenever she wanted with the mountains of money he had, if she promised to teach him fire release, but after a while they became good friends.

Naruto was able to achieve what his ancestors called 'shikai', when he learned the name of his sword. The moment he called out the name of his sword, which was Kyoka Suigetsu, and it told him what his power was. Naruto was ecstatic to learn that his sword gave him the ability to cast any genjutsu he wanted, as well as control anyone he wanted senses. He was sure of its abilities when even Hinata, with her Byakugan active, could not break out of nor see through his sword based genjutsu. For the next four years Naruto spent all of his spare time mastering his shikia state, as well as kenjutsu in general. He was known as a young prodigy, and at the age of ten moved into him home at the Uzumaki clan compound.

Naruto had to attend the academy, and was forced to be attacked by rabid fan-girls almost every single day. He would not have thought it was so bad, if the academy was not so pathetic. Who cares what color the first diamo's cloak was how was that important to a shinobi? These were just a few of the many things that bothered Naruto about the academy. It was obvious that some of the students were far more advanced, but were forced to stay in the same class as the other, because there were no advanced classes they could go to. The academy did not teach chakra control, didn't tell them what there chakra affinity was, teach them a decent tiajutsu style, and did not even teach medical ninjutsu nor genjutsu, which would have greatly helped the girls since their chakra reserves were so small.

Then there were the other things about the academy he did not like. The people in Naruto's opinion were just plain weird. Shino Aburame did not speak, nor did he show his face, or a part of his body for that matter. Hinata Hyuga was Naruto's friend, and had made great strides in her family's tiajutsu style, and her confidence, but when he got too close to her she would get all red in the face, and faint. Kiba Inuzaka was a loud brat, who was far to concerned with showing off skills that were barely above average. Shikamaru Nara was a genius, but was far too lazy for his own good, so it affected his training, and greatly diminished the great skill he would have had, if his laziness had not hindered him. Choji was a good guy, but was too timid and kind for the real work a shinobi was required to do. Ino Yamanaka was just an embarrassment to her clan as a whole. She was a hard core fan-girl and if she had been born into a clan like the Hyuga clan then he was sure she would have been marked with the 'caged bird seal' or killed for being such an embarrassment to her clan. Sakura Haruno was without a doubt on the top of his 'I want to kill you so bad' list. Her high pitched voice made him want to drown her, so he would not have to hear her screaming as she died. She was book smart, Naruto would give her that, but other than that she was worthless, and book smarts only got you so far in the real world. Finally there was the emo king, Sasuke Uchiha. His clan had been massacred around his eight birthday, and his twisted brother made him watch, or something like that. He was always an asshole, but after that day he was a complete dick. He would challenge Naruto to a fight whenever he could to try and proved that the Uchiha were the greatest clan, and not the Uzumaki clan like everyone believed. It was always a quick fight, and when Naruto would win Sasuke would say some crap about how if he had his sharingan, Naruto would be nothing to him, but after Sasuke turned twelve Naruto was beginning to think he would never develop the sharingan since most of the Uchiha who did develop it did so around the age of ten, while Sasuke was already twelve.

Naruto was called the 'Last Uzumaki' while Sasuke was called the 'Last Uchiha'. Naruto did not like how people would just offer him things for free, nor how women, even married women, would just through them-selves at him. To Naruto it just made them seem so shallow in his opinion, so he had never had a girlfriend thanks to not trusting any of their intentions.

There was another thing that was bothering Naruto. He REALLY wanted to unlock his bankia, or the last form of his sword. He knew that it was extremely hard to do, and it took many years of hard work to gain, but Naruto wanted to unlock it for one simple reason. Even though he was technically the clan head of the Uzumaki clan, to Konoha, he did not feel he deserved it, because unlocking one's bankia was basically required for anyone to lead the clan, and were the awesome clan head jacket. How could he rule a clan as great as the Uzumaki clan, even if he was the only member, if he had not unlocked the final form of his sword? He put those thoughts behind him as he got ready for his final day at the academy and the test to see if he was ready to become a ninja or not.


End file.
